Soulmate AU Rose X Doctor
by Bleh001
Summary: A bunch of soulmate AUs of the Doctor and Rose. (Will have different regenerations.)
1. Taste Soulmate AU

**Taste soulmate AU- When you ate something, your soulmate can taste it.**

"What's the matter, Rose?" Mickey's voice chimed as Rose had her head buried in her arms.

"My damn soul mate needs to learn there is more to life than eating bloody bananas!" Rose hissed as she tried to drown the taste with water.

"It can't be that bad." Mickey laughed as he started preparing for class.

"It is _that_ bad, Mickey." Rose dragged a hand through her hair as her professor, Doctor Smith, walked into the room.

"Hello, class. Today we will be discussing Charlies Dickens." He announced as he threw his banana peel in the trash. Mickey looked at Rose who paid no attention to him. He shook his head as he realized she was still oblivious.

The rest of class went in a haze as Rose scribbled down her notes, and Smith went on his tangents.

"Alright, the paper will be due Monday. Have a nice weekend." He spoke before pulling another banana out of his desk, and taking a bite.

Rose's face showed disgusted as she mumbled again. Everyone in class knew of Rose's banana crazed soulmate, and everyone knew Smith was that banana crazed man.

"Couldn't he take a break with bananas and eat a pear?" Rose mumbled before packing her stuff up.

"You want your soulmate to eat a pear? You are cruel, Rose Tyler." He shook his head as Rose rolled her eyes.

"It's better than bananas every bloody day." Rose answered as she walked to his desk for their daily banter.

"I eat bananas every day. Good source of potassium!" Smith cried as Rose rolled her eyes.

"So you claim. What does your soulmate think of your banana craze?" Rose questioned as she leaned against his desk. Mickey rolled his eyes, and walked out of the class thinking of how hopeless they were.

"I have yet to meet them." His voice became colder as Rose gave him a small smile.

"Until then there's me." Rose gave her signature smile. John felt the need to smile back at her.

"Until your graduation." He countered her, but she shook her head.

"You will have to deal with me forever." Rose teased as he rolled his eyes.

"You make it sound as though that is a burden." He smiled at her as she lightly blushed.

"Goodbye, Smith." Rose said as she slipped out of the room.

John sighed as he saw her leave. He didn't know what he was doing. He was falling in love with a young blonde who had a soulmate waiting for her. She would never go for a drafted old face like this even if she didn't. He sighed until a taste of strawberries filled his mouth.

He smiled gently at the familiar taste. Always at the same time every day. He was sure whoever his soulmate could be wonderful, but they were no Rose Tyler.

As thoughts invaded him, Rose ate strawberries at the library with Amy, Martha, and Clare.

"You three are so lucky to have found your soulmate already." Rose said as she sat down.

"Still tasting bananas?" Martha asked. She knew the pain of having terrible tastes because of Mickey.

"Unfortunately, they seem to love it even more." Rose spoke as she opened her math book.

"Maybe you have already met him." Clare spoke looking at the other two. Amy shook her head slightly as Martha mouth no. Rose was too involved in her math problem to notice however.

"I doubt it. The only banana crazed person I know is Professor Smith." Rose answered absentminded.

"I heard that some soulmates have a really big age gaps sometimes." Amy chirped as Martha shook her head again.

"Well, Rose, you will figure it out when you are ready." Martha spoke at the other two women.

"Maybe I just haven't met him yet." Rose looked up from her book to see tension between the three.

"Maybe." Clare smiled at Rose as Martha rolled her eyes. Rose's face turned to a smile as a different taste invaded her senses.

"What is it, Rose?" Amy asked as Rose started giggling.

"They are drinking a strawberry banana smoothie now." Rose touched her lips as she looked down at her strawberries.

"Maybe he is trying to tell you something." Martha suggested.

"Maybe." Rose smiled.

The next day in class Rose tasted a strawberry banana smoothie again. She smiled at Mickey as he sat next to her.

"No bananas?" Mickey asked as he sat down, and prepared for the class starting a few moments.

"They are now drinking strawberry banana smoothies." Rose smiled at her stroke of luck.

"That sounds-"

"Good morning, class. Did you know that strawberry banana smoothies are actually good?" He spoke looking at the cup in his hand.

Rose's eyes widen as she looked at the cup in his hand. She looked at Mickey who just smiled at her. The rest of class went by in a daze as Rose looked at the man in front of her.

Even in her wildest fantasies of them, she never thought he would actually be her soulmate. She always had a deep desires that she buried down, but she never allowed herself to indulge herself with the idea.

As class ended, Rose's movements were slow and unsteady. She couldn't take her eyes off him. She didn't want him to disappear after all she discovered.

"Rose, are you alright?" Mickey whispered to her, and she slowly nodded.

"You all knew, didn't you?" Rose asked as she looked at him answer question by students. The way he smile or laugh made Rose feel a pull in her chest.

"You know the rules, Rose. You had to realize it yourself." Mickey responded before he slowly started to leave.

When all the students left the classroom, Rose slowly made her way to his desk.

"When d-did the love of smoothies occur?" Rose questioned as she played with the pens that adorned his desk.

"I got one after class yesterday, why? Are you alright, Rose?" His voice was filled with concern as Rose nodded her head.

"Can I try something?" Rose asked which only confused him more.

"Of course, Rose Tyler. Do you need any help with it?" He asked as she stepped closer to him.

"Just stay still." Rose whispered as she put her cool hands on his warm cheeks. Her breath fanned his face as her lips met his.

Rose's lips felt cold against his. It only took John a moment before pulled her closer. He pulled her onto his lap as he tangled on of his hands into her hair and the other around her waist. Rose kept her hands on the sides of his face as she kissed him. When she finally pulled away, she kept her eyes closed.

"You made me taste bananas since I was 13." Rose whispered as she bit her lip waiting. Worried etched into her as she awaited his reply. Sometimes soulmates didn't work out. Sometimes they weren't meant to be.

"Bananas are good. Filled with potassium." He smiled as he drew her in for another kiss.


	2. First Words Tattoo Soulmate AU

**First words your soulmate speaks to you are tattooed onto your skin.  
Ten**

John pulled at the sleeves of his jacket as his friends talked about their soulmates and their tattoos. He never liked how these conversations went, because they all ended with giving him glances of pity.

He was 27, and never met his soulmate. The words that adorned others wrist has yet to cover his. He yearned to find the person who would love him no matter what, yet a part of him was terrified.

What if they didn't like him?

"John, you still haven't met them?" Martha asked as she leaned her head against Mickey.

"Not yet, but I am sure they are just hiding somewhere." He smiled as Amy gave him a small smile of support.

"I mean ladies love a man who haven't been marked yet." Jack wiggled his eyebrows as John scuffled. Some people never change, including Jack who had his soulmate right next to him.

"That is a perfect idea! John, go meet someone for a little distraction." Amy smiled at him as Rory gave him a pitiful look knowing there was no stopping his wife.

"I really don't want to." John sighed as he pulled onto his ear, "Plus, I have to work in the morning and-"

"No one is telling you to marry the girl, John, just to live a little." Jack added as John sighed.

"It could be fun." Mickey smiled at him as Martha shrugged.

"Why don't you ask that blonde out?" Jack asked nodding to the girl at the bar. She was sipping her drink with a few friends. It looked as though she had a hard day, and John didn't want to add to it.

"She looks like she had a long day." John said as he looked at the women. She was beautiful with her golden hair and brown eyes. As though she sensed him, she looked up. She gave him a small smile as he tried to give one back, yet only gave a small awkward one as his hearts did flips.

"Busted." Amy laughed as John kept his gaze on her. She looked back down at her drink with a slight blush as John finally snapped out of his gaze.

"She's gorgeous." John whispered as he looked back to his own drink. This caused the whole table to laugh at him as he felt his cheeks tint.

"Go talk to her. Who knows she could be your soul mate." Martha smiled as John's face heated up.

"Shut up." John mumbled as he threw a crushed up napkin at Jack who was wiggling his eyebrows.

"John, she clearly is into you." Amy spoke as she saw the blonde look across at John again.

"Maybe you should talk to her." Rory added as John ruffled a hand in his hair, and looked back over to her. Her eyes were already on him before her quickly looked away.

"What would I even say?" John asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Hey good lookin', what's cookin'?" Mickey laughed as Martha rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Tell her she looks pretty." Rory said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"That's so original." She teased Rory as he smiled at her.

"You fell for it." He leaned against her as she smiled back at him.

"Because we were 7." Amy laughed as Rory tried to come up with a rebuttal.

"I think you should find out quickly, John." Jack said with a huge grin.

"Why is that, Jack?" John asked annoyed.

"Because it looks like she is being forced over here." When John turned around, he saw the blonde being dragged over by one of her friends with black hair.

"Hello, I'm Shirley. This is Rose, and she thinks your bum is cute." The women who was holding Rose said as Rose's face turned bright red as John was too stunned to speak.

"You're even more gorgeous up close." John spoke before he realized as Rose gave him a huge smile.

"Not so bad yourself." She smiled as Shirley let go of her wrist. John took a brief look at her wrist, and felt heartbroken. Of course this angel had a soulmate already.

"Go get her a drink, John." Amy kicked him under the table as she spoke.

"I'm so sorry. I'm John." He smiled. As he reached his hand up to shake her hand, his jacket pocket fell slightly exposing his wrist. The people at the table all looked at each other shocked as they saw 'Not so bad yourself' embedded on his wrist in black ink.

"Why don't you guys go to the bar for a drink?" Martha asked as Jack and Amy had a conversation through hand gestures.

"Would you mind?" John asked as he started getting up. He knew she had a soulmate, but one drink wouldn't hurt he hoped.

"That sounds wonderful." She grabbed his hand as they made their way to the bar.

"So Rose, what brings you here tonight?" John asked as they sat at a stool. To his surprised, Rose kept their hands intertwined.

"A long day at work. I work in a coffee shop, and there was awful customers today." Rose sighed as the bartender put a beer down in front of her.

"What shop do you work at?" He questioned as he sipped his own.

"Bad wolf's coffee shop." Rose laughed as she thought of her job, "The owner still won't tell me why they named it that."

"I've been there before. I don't think I've seen you around though. I would have remembered such a beautiful face." John smiled as she looked down and blushed.

"I can say the same." Rose mumbled as she looked back at his eyes, "What do you do for a living?"

"I am getting my degree as a doctor. The heart is my specialty." John winked causing Rose to giggle.

"I'm sure it is, _Doctor_." Then Rose said his name chills went down his back as she smiled at him.

"I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't like mw flirting with you." John mumbled as Rose shook her head.

"No boyfriend." She smiled as John looked confused. He turned her wrist over to have her tattoo showing.

"Then who is your-" His voice stopped as he read the words on her wrist.

 _You're even more gorgeous up close_

"Rose, I-" He was interrupted as Rose smashed her lips against his. John quickly kissed back as she ran her fingers through his hair. When she pulled away, John was breathless.

"Sorry, I got a little excited." Rose blushed as he shook his head.

"That was brilliant, Rose." He laughed as his friends looked at him with a smile. They saw him whisper something into Rose's ear that caused her face to turn red as she nodded. She grabbed his hand as they exited the bar.


	3. Tally Soulmate AU

**Every time you fall in love with your soulmate, red tally marks appears. When (or If) they break your heart or dies, they turn black.**

Rose's fingers traced over her wrist that held a few of her tally marks. She assumed some appear where he touched her when she fell in love. A few were scattered along her back from him leading her to different places. One was on the back of her neck from when he comforted her after her father. Some were placed along her stomach from few scattered touches. She use to be confused how someone could fall in love with the same person multiple times before she met him.

Her favorite was the one on the side of her ring finger being hidden by her middle finger. That was the first tally that appeared. Whenever a new one appeared before, she was devastated. She knew the Doctor never would love her back. Now she finds comfort in knowing that even if she was left behind, she would have a part of him.

"Rose, where are you?" She heard the Doctor call from down the hall way. She pulled her sleeve down as she went to go find her Doctor.

There adventures increased, and they even made a new friend, Jack, who was there for Rose in the one way the Doctor could not.

After a long adventure of helping an old heartbroken man, the Doctor scuffled, "Love is such a silly ape emotion."

Rose just pulled her sleeves further down her arm as Jack started arguing with the Doctor while showing some of his tallies.

That night Rose hid away in her room crying. When she heard knocking, she tried to pretend to be sleeping, but Jack knew.

"Rose, I just want to help you. I saw your tallies." His voice muffled through the door, "I brought chocolate."

Rose opened the door, and cried as he hugged her.

"I know he won't ever love me, but it still hurts." Rose mumbled as Jack shushed her.

Jack ran his hand through her golden hair as her breathing slowed. Jack looked at her wrist before he snuck away. He was only able to sleep that night since they were still red. A person with black tallies was a death sentence. Many would live an empty life, or worse.

A few adventures later, the TARDIS just floated through the void as Rose sat with the Doctor in the control room. She thought now would be the best time to ask the question burning in her mind.

"Doctor, do Time Lords get Tallies?" Rose asked as her kept her wrist hidden from his eyes.

"If our soulmate is human, then we do. If our soulmate is a different species, we develop whatever their soul marking is. However, it is rare to see different species being soul mates." His face had a hard expression as he started to sonic a piece of the TARDIS.

"Do you have a soul mark in some form?" Rose asked as she held her breath. She felt her heart beat out of her chest as the Doctor stayed silent for a long time.

"Is Mickey your soulmate?" The Doctor asked with no expression. Rose was shocked by the question, but cleared her throat.

"No, Mickey and I were never soul mates." Rose looked at her wrists who were covered by her pink hoodie sleeve.

"Is it Jack then?" The Doctor asked while he was still fiddling with the controls. Rose sighed as she shook her head.

"No, Jack is not my soul mate." Rose spoke as she looked back to the Doctor.

"You should find your own soulmate before trying to find mine." The Doctor said as Rose nodded her head.

"I would have to go home to find a soul mate." Rose pondered out loud. The Doctor stayed silent. "I think I'm going to go to the library."

That was the last time she talked to the Doctor about soul mates.

"A month later, she woke to Jack and the Doctor fighting.

"You have to tell her!" Jack yelled as the Doctor just scuffled.

"I don't have to tell Rose anything!" The Doctor spoke. He was about to open his mouth again until he saw Rose in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Tell me what?" Rose asked in a sleepy voice as Jack just gave her a smile. She pulled on the sleeves of her hoodie which became a nervous habit.

"Nothing important." The Doctor smiled at her until she smile back.

"Where are we going today?" Rose broke the tension in the room as she opened the cupboards to find a mug.

She never did find out what the Doctor was hiding from her.

"How long are you going to stay with me?" The Doctor asked her after a long adventure were she almost died. She smiled at him as she pulls him in for a hug.

"Forever." She mumbled against the worn leather. She felt his arms tighten around her.

Later that night she found another tally in the middle of her back.

After many adventures, they came to one that took too much from them. Rose woke in the TARDIS to a dying man.

Now Rose was setting next to a different, yet the same, man. She wanted to scream that this was not her soul mate, but she couldn't.

"Rose, are you sure it's him?" Jackie asked as she handed her daughter tea.

"It has to be. My Doctor isn't dead." Rose wiped away a tear that fell before she sipped her tea.

"How can you know?" Jackie asked. Rose pulled up her grey hoodie which caused Jackie's eyes to widen.

"Oh, Rose." Was all Jackie said as she pulled her in.

"After the invasion, he held his hand out to her. Rose smiled as she grabbed it. Her fingers intertwined with his felt right even with her Doctor gone.

Later that night she wrapped herself in her Doctor's leather coat as she sleep. It still smelled of him, and she just wished she could have held him one more time.

After New Earth, Rose knows the Doctor must know of her marks. Cassandra took off Rose's hoodie. The marks that adorned her skin were on show. She remembers screaming in her own mind she needs to put it back. The Doctor doesn't know.

 _"Rose, what are these?" He asked as he pulled her arms closer to his face, "Why didn't you tell me?" The betrayal written on his face torn through her hearts._

She sat in the library as the Doctor came in. He ran a hand through his hair as she pulled on her sleeves.

"I'm glad I got you back." He spoke as he sat down on the couch. She placed her feet onto his lap as she stared into the fire.

"I am too." Rose smiled at him until her eyes flickered to the fire.

"I didn't think I had a soulmate." The Doctor spoke as Rose closed her eyes. She knew what was going to happen. She knew this moment would come when she got her first one.

"Is it me?" Was all he asked. Rose would have laughed if it were a movie. Who else would it be?

"Forget about it." Rose said as she started to get off the couch.

"I can't forget about it." The Doctor said as he gripped Rose's wrist.

"Why not?" She asked he pulled up her sleeve. He lowered his head, and hissed the tally marks that laid on her wrists.

"They are beautiful just like you." He mumbled against her skin. She closed her eyes as he pulled her down to him.

"You told me you didn't have-" Rose started to say, but he kissed her quickly.

"I told you to find your own soulmate, not that I didn't have one." He smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"That implied you didn't have one." Rose laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Technicalities." The Doctor kissed her neck as Rose pulled his jacket off.

"Do you have-"

"I have 56 tallies. 42 are from my last body, and 13 are from this one." He mumbled as he unzipped her jacket.

"I don't know how many I have." Rose mumbled as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"I can find out if you want." The Doctor wiggled his eyes brows as she laughed.

They found she had 54, and he said that proves he loves her more. She just rolled her eyes, and kissed him to shut him up

 **I really want to do a part 2 that happen with doomsday and tentoo…**


	4. Soulmate can see anything drawn on you

**Anything you write on your skin, your soulmate sees as well**

 **Twelve- Rose meets him during a different regeneration**

 **(P.S. I mean no harm to River…she can have him in a different fanfic XD)**

The Doctor believed that he didn't have a soulmate. He was the unlucky ones that didn't have a match to his own soul before that day. His arms were never covers in ink until he woke up one day with markers covering his arms. It was as though a small child got into the marker bin without their mother knowing. He felt his heart doing leaps as he thought of who they could be.

He would scan his body throughout the years to see the different drawings of children work as he made his way through the universe. Clara always questioned his mysterious behavior, but he just brushed her off.

River was a different story however. He tried to explain how he didn't know. His life was never filled with inked skin of a child before, but she was hurt. She loved him with all her heart, but he could never love her that way. The conversation left him with a red cheek and her with red eyes.

He felt his heart break as he said goodbye to his love. It may not have been his soulmate, but he did love her with all he could. As he locked himself in his room, he smiled as he saw a stickman waving on his arm appear. He found himself doodling another stick man waving back. His soulmate doodled him a heart and a flower which made his heart grow.

His adventures went on, and he lost Clara. He cried that night in his room as he thought of all the people he lost. His eyes wondered to his arm were a princess crown was drawn. He took the pen he kept on his nightstand, and drew a king's crown. He felt himself smile through the heartbreak as he saw the stars that appeared by them. He drew in a few plants while she drew in the moon. He felt as though maybe he wouldn't be alone throughout it all.

Years past before he was stuck at the university being a professor. His soul mate's drawings improved significantly as he woke to having beautiful images on his arm. He made sure cover his marks as to keep his soulmate his own little secret. He didn't want to explain it to Bill or anyone else for that matter.

He talked to the class before him as he eyes wondered the crowd of students. Bill was the taking notes as he slightly smiled. Their adventures were different than many of his other companions as she brought in fresh ideas with her. Every companion is different than the last which he loved. His shook himself from his thoughts before he got too invested. His eyes wondered to a blonde women writing her own notes. She wore short sleeves as his eyes narrowed on her arms. They were covered in roses, planets, and a few other things. His voice was caught in his throat as he turned towards the board.

"What does everyone know about soul marks?" He questioned as he erased the notes from the board. The young adults behind him looked with question in their eyes. "Science has been trying to explain it for years, yet never finds the answer."

"Soul marks bind two souls together for eternity, but why? Who can tell me?" He questioned as he turned back to the class. A few raised their hand, but the blonde kept her hand down with a questioning look in her eyes.

"It is for two souls that are compatible enough for the rest of their lives." A student answer after being called on. His answer seemed to be of a textbooks which made the Doctor want to debate it. Not everything in the world can be learned through a textbook. Especially, soul marks were love should be involved to some level. His answer made the blonde scrunch her nose as the Doctor raised an eyebrow at her.

"Anything you would like to say?" He questioned as he walked closer to the blonde. She bit he lip as she nodded slowly. He wondered how her voice sounded. He thought maybe he held the same thoughts as him about soulmates. He thought many things as they all flew at him.

"A soulmate is more that compatibility, Adam." She spat out his name as though it disgust her. "There are couples who are so opposite from each other that it shouldn't work. A soulmate is someone who can love you even after death. Some people even say your souls get reincarnated, so you can spend forever with each other."

"Says the person who hasn't found their soulmate." Adam mumbled, but the Doctor glared towards him.

"Bit of a romantic, I see. I would like everyone to do a bit of research of soulmates for next class. Class dismissed." He grumbled as he stayed leaned against the blonde's desk. "What's your name?"

"Rose Tyler. I'm sorry about soulmate ideas. I've always thought it was interesting." She smiled as she packed up her things. She bit her lip as the Doctor shook his head.

"No, I thought it was fantastic. Have you found yours?" He questioned while she shook her head. He knew it would be a no, but he didn't want to jump the gun. She probably wouldn't want someone like him anyways. He only brought death along with him.

"Afraid not." She smiled as she stood up from her seat. "How about you?"

"Well, I found out today actually." He smiled at her while her eyes widen along with her smile. He wanted to pull his arms around her. Her smile drove his mind crazy as her voice beamed with innocence and hope. She was everything he needed.

"That is fantastic, congratulations!" She smiled while he shook his head with a small smile.

"She doesn't know yet. Any ideas on how I tell her?" He questioned while she bit her lip in thought. The Doctor already knew that was a habit that would drive him crazy.

"I would just be blunt about it." She suggested as she poked her tongue out with her smile. "I heard women go wild for blunt men."

"Well, I would hate to disappoint. Rose Tyler, I have the exact same rose on my arm." He looked at her eyes as he waited for the rejection. This face was much older than her. She would never want an old man when she could have any man she wanted. If only they met during his pretty boy face.

"You were the one who drew planets around my stars?" Rose question with wonder and adoration in her eyes. Her smile was soft as he chuckled.

"You drew a princess tiara on my arms every day for months." Rose laughed as she thought back to her princess phase. "And I never hesitated drawing a king's crown."

"How about I got to your office around 5? I have to get to my other class right now." Rose smiled as she bit her lips.

"Of course, Rose Tyler." The Doctor loved the way her names rolled off his tongue. She smiled before taking a step closer and kissing his cheek. She mumbled goodbye before rushing out of the classroom. He raised his hand to his cheek as he felt his smile widen.

Rose Tyler is worth the centuries of waiting the Doctor decided.


	5. Lost Things AU

**Soulmate AU where when you lose things, it ends up with your soulmate.**

 **Human!Ten (John Smith)**

Rose rushed through the apartment in a hurry as she woke up late. She was looking for her keys under the couch until John laughed at her disheveled look.

"You left this in my room." John laughed as he threw the keys at Rose along with a hair clip. "You should hurry before you are late to class."

"Why is it always your room?" Rose sighed in frustration as she yanked on her heels. "Bye, John!"

Rose grabbed her bag before running out their apartment door. John sighed as he put the kettle on the stove. It was only a few minutes later until his friend, Jack, slid into the apartment.

"I am assuming she didn't realize it today either, John?" Jack smiled as he leaned against the Kitchen doorframe. "Maybe you should just tell her."

"I can't do that! She thinks of me as a best friend, nothing more." John sighed as he offered Jack a cup of tea. "Plus, if the microscope landing in her bed didn't tell her, I don't think anything will."

"What are you so afraid of?" Jack asked with suspicion as John shrugged.

"Rose is so smart and beautiful. She can have anyone, so why me? She deserves better than this." John shrugged as he sipped his tea.

Jack rolled his eyes as he sipped his tea just as Amy did in the office Rose and her works in. Rose held her head in her hands as Amy patted her back.

"It was in his room _again_. What if he realizes, Amy?" Rose mumbled as she ran a hand through her hair. Amy huffed as she leaned against Rose's desk.

"Would that be the worst thing? He might already know. The bra thing really did it." Amy snickered as Rose's face became a busted pink.

 _"Rose, w-what is this doing in my room?" John asked as he held up a black laced bra. Rose felt her face turn to fire as she gave a small laugh._

 _"Must have been a mix up with the laundry." Rose snatched the bra away before he could rebuttal._

"Maybe I should move out." Rose's face lit up at her idea until it soured again. "No, that would make my things more obvious."

"What is so bad about him knowing, Rose?" Amy asked with concern as Rose sighed.

"John is brilliant, Amy. I am just a receptionist who got lucky with a roommate ad. Once he finishes his residency at the hospital, he will be off living the big life." Rose bit her lip as she thought of the future. "He deserves better. Plus, I would hold him back."

"Rose, you are so much more than that." Amy smiled as she patted Rose's back.

Rose sighed as she went back to work with Amy. After a long day, her feet hurt from the heels. She entered her apartment to find John cooking dinner. The smell of chicken roamed through the apartment made Rose's stomach growl.

"Honey, I'm home." Rose said full of sarcasm as she kicked off her heels. "What are you making?" She asked with a smile as she took a bottle of wine out. She poured the red wine into glasses for John and her.

"Chicken marinated in a mushroom sauce with a side of green beans and potatoes." John smiled as he poured their dinner onto the white glass plates.

"What's the occasion?" Rose smiled as she sat at the table. John put her plate in front of her before taking a seat for himself.

"Just wanted to treat you. I would have done something else, but there wasn't a lot in-"

"John, it's great. You really out did yourself this time." She smiled as she bit into the chicken. "You are a wizard, I swear."

There dinner was filled with light banter and small laughs. They shared a few glasses of wine in between their stories. John felt himself stare at her with wonder. _How could someone so perfect be my soulmate?_ He questioned as Rose told him of her work day. After dinner, they proceeded to the couch.

"I swear, Adam is a real wanker. He thinks just because I haven't found my soulmate, he has a shot. He tried to convince me the pen he left on my desk was a sign!" Rose grumbled as she set her wine glass down. "Can you believe him?"

"Want me to talk to him? No one should mess with my Rose." John's voice sounded irritated even through the smile he held. He wanted to keep the mood light, yet Adam always got under his skin.

"So I'm your Rose now?" Rose giggled as she gave him her signature smile. John felt himself forget his irritation as a blush ghosted his cheek.

"I-I meant as a best mate." John pulled at his ear as Rose laughed. "W-What did you think? Have your mind in the gutter again, Rose Tyler?"

"Maybe I do. What are you going to do about it?" Rose asked as she glanced at his lips. He felt himself lean closer to her as her hand slipped onto his waist. Their lips clashed in a moment of passion. Their minds blanked as their hands wondered.

"Why don't we go to my room?" Rose asked as they broke away. Their breathing was heavy as John gave her a quick kiss. Maybe it was the wine that made Rose throw caution to the wind. Maybe it was the strawberry shampoo that made John not care of the consequences. Either way, they made it to Rose's room.

When Rose's alarm woke them, they were tangled together. Rose quickly shut off her clock as she looked at John sleeping soundly. She slipped from bed to change into her work clothes. Worry invaded her mind as she caught herself staring at John.

 _What have I done?_

When Rose walked into the office, Amy was already waiting at her desk. Amy gave her a smile as Rose shook her head.

"What happened? Don't tell me John did something?" Amy asked with worry written in her face.

"Oh, he did somethings." Rose felt her cheeks become dusty as Amy stood in confusion. "Some bloody great things."

"Did you…you didn't!" Amy asked with a huge grin. "So, you finally told him?"

"No, that's the problem." Rose sighed as she slumped in her chair. "We were talking then we weren't _just_ talking."

"Then you can tell him tonight. Obviously he likes you at least on a physical level." Amy laughed as Rose's face turned bright red. "So, was it good?"

"It was… brilliant. I don't know where he learned some of those tricks." Rose sighed as she leaned back in her chair with a smile.

When John awoken later that night, it was from a pounding at the door. He patted the spot next to him only to find it empty and cold. He ran a hand through his hair as he pulled on pants.

"John, open up." He heard Jake yell for the millionth time. When John opened the door, he found a pissed off Jack. "I've been waiting for 10 minutes. You aren't even dressed! Doesn't Rose wake you in the morning?"

"I messed up, Jake. S-She left the apartment without waking me or texting me at least! What if she is upset with me?" John asked as he paced around his apartment. Jack looked at him with confusion until he smiled.

"You finally told her!" Jack laughed as John glared at him.

"I didn't tell her, Jack. We had-"

"Listen, don't worry. She probably just is a bit confused herself. She probably did not image having sex with you… or at least not for real. When she comes home, treat her like you guys are together. Alright?" John nodded as Jake patted his back. "Now get ready for work."

When Rose stepped through the apartment, she was met with smell of fish and chips. John called her in the kitchen. She kicked off her heels before entering the kitchen. The table was already made with the wine and food out.

"Hello, darling." He kissed her cheek. "How was work?"

"It went fine." She asked still in a daze. "You?"

"Better now that I'm home. I woke up late since you usually wake me." John gave her a playful glare before setting in his usual seat.

"Sorry, you just looked so peaceful." Rose blushed lightly as she made her way to her seat. She started to eat as John rambled about the crazy plan Jake started at work. Rose watch him with curiosity of his next move. He cooked her favorite meal, called her _darling_ , and even added flirting to the conversation.

"Rose, are you alright?" John asked as he started to clean the table. Rose looked at him before smiling.

"You already know." Rose started to laugh as John raised an eyebrow to her. "You are my soulmate, but you already knew that."

"I knew since the first week of moving in." John smiled as he dropped the dishes in the dishwasher. "I was too afraid to say anything."

"Guess we have a lot of time to make up for." Rose smiled as she wrapped her arms around John. John laughed as he picked her up.

 **This is kinda bad, but I am out of practice**


	6. Heartbreak AU Part 1

**When your soulmate's heart breaks, you get a black tally.**

 **LETS PRETEND GIRL IN A FIREPLACE HAPPENED BEFORE SCHOOL REUNION. I mean it is an AU, so it is fiiiiine.**

 **There is a part 2, just let me know if you want it published.**

The Doctor thought he was cursed to wonder the universe without anyone. He never got any tallies. He assumed even if he did, his soulmate wouldn't want him. Their body would be so littered with tallies, they would know the true man he was. How broken he was. He lived with that knowledge until he finds a black line on his wrist.

It wasn't exactly him who found it but Sarah Jane. She looked at it with sadness and envy. However, she was a good sport about it. They were visiting America in 1992 when it appeared. The Doctor wondered if he had to be in the time of his soulmate. He spit his theories out at Sarah Jane until she was too confused for his babbling.

Years passed and bodies changed, yet the tallies never changed. A part of him was happy every time we received a new one while the other part realized what it meant. He always covered his marks, so his companions wouldn't question him. Usually, a person only carries a few marks, yet his soulmate gave him ten so far. He chalked it up to time travel. When he traveled to 2001, he gained three. The three he missed between gaps. Sometimes he wouldn't gain any.

"When I am in their timeline, I gain tallies I missed. However, if I am too far out of their timeline or in a different plant, it doesn't work." He tried to explain to one of his companions who saw the tallies.

"That is still a lot of tallies, Doctor. Usually it is only five at most. This person gave you fifteen already." She urged yet the Doctor ignored them. He didn't want to think of their soulmate's horrid life.

It wasn't until he met Rose Tyler that he understood. Rose sat at the console with him. He tinkered away at the old girl as she drank a cup of tea.

"Doctor, do you have any tallies?" The Doctor sighed. The question is always asked, yet he never wanted to answer it. He liked keeping it his own secret. However, he didn't get a chance to answer. "I wish we didn't have them. I mean what good is it to see your soulmate is in pain?"

"Rose, are you alright?" He asked as he came out from underneath the console. "Did something happen?"

"I have a lot of tallies, Doctor, and I can't help them yet." Rose started crying as the Doctor pulled her into a hug. When she finally calmed down, he spoke.

"I have an abnormal amount too. I have 18 tallies." The Doctor whispered as Rose hid her head in his neck. "We might not be able to protect them now, but we will someday."

"Someday." She whispered back. As though it was a secret promise bonding them together.

That night he found himself with another black tally, yet they stayed on the ship the whole day. He shook that thought away. It was a mistake. His Rose was not this broken. She was too innocent and pure.

"Rose, are you okay?" The Doctor asked as Rose sat in the library staring at her phone. Her face was stained with tears as she shook her head. "What happened?"

"My ex-boyfriend, Jimmy Stones, called me." She shook her head as she laughed. "It's all my fault. I thought running away would fix this."

"What did he say?" The Doctor questioned as he sat next to her. Rose leaned against him as she sighed.

"That he was out of prison. He wanted to remind me to keep my doors locked." Rose started crying again. "I need to tell my mum."

That night he heard of her abusive alcoholic ex named Jimmy Stones. She told him of how he kicked her, punched her, and forced her into things. She cried until she fell asleep. While she talked, he felt a tally burn his skin.

Living with the realization, the Doctor made sure to be gentile with Rose. Every touch was light and kind unless she allowed otherwise. When she gripped his hand in fear, he would hold it back just as tight. He became mindful of his 'stupid ape' comments since Rose was never a stupid ape.

"Doctor, I'm not going to break. You can touch me." Rose whispered after one trip. When they got back to the TARDIS, Rose went to huge him. He pulled away quickly claiming to set the TARDIS back to the vertex.

"Doctor, I'm not going to break. You can touch me." Rose whispered as she reached for him. "I know you aren't him. Doctor."

When she pulled him in again, he held her tight. Her body heat invaded him as he hugged her. He missed their touches however rare. She pulled her head away to look into his eyes. Their faces collided until their lips met.

The Doctor never knew what they were after that. After trips, she would kiss him, yet never too long. He would kiss her when he didn't know if they'd make it. They held each other each night even though he insisted he didn't need it.

"Doctor, are you shagging my daughter?" Jackie asked over tea. He coughed on the hot substance before denying it. "Well, why not? Rose told me how confused she is about you two. She says you kiss and hug, but never talk about it. My daughter deserves better."

The Doctor felt himself turn red as he nodded.

"Jackie, I think I am her soulmate." He claimed bluntly. He was shocked when Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are. Now, when Rose comes back from the shop, tell her not me." Jackie rolled her eyes. "You must have a lot of tallies."

"How did-"

"Rose has a hard life. Do not make it harder." Jackie threatened until the front door opened.

The Doctor thought about Jackie's words when he sent them back into space. Rose smiled at him as she sat in the chair. The Doctor walked over to her and kissed her.

"I love you, Rose." The Doctor admitted when they broke apart. "You are my soulmate."

"I love you too, Doctor." Rose smiled.

Everything was perfect until it wasn't. He didn't explain regeneration to her. He thought he had more time. Her face was filled with fear and confusion. She asked for him to change back. She didn't want this version of him.

After the battle was won and over, they watched the ash fall. The Doctor held her hand as she admitted she wanted to come. When the entered the TARDIS later that night, she asked him of his marks.

"Does his body still have them?" Rose asked with fear edging her voice. He smiled as he told her those marks stayed with him since his third body. She smiled as she hugged him. They shared a night together exploring his body for the first time.

They seemed to take on everything until he messed up. He chose a French women over her. He didn't realize the effect until he found another tally. Rose smiled at him and claimed it was alright.

"Rose, I didn't think of it as picking her. I needed to save the timeline." The Doctor urged, yet Rose just forced her smile again. The Doctor knew he messed up. He left her with no way back without even a goodbye.

"Madame De Pompadour was more important, Doctor. I get it." She said as she ran away before the tears spilled. The Doctor knew he provoked years of insecurities resurfacing. It was worse that Mickey was right.

"You might be her soulmate, but Rose deserves more, Doctor." Mickey spat when he ran into him.

The Doctor felt his own heartbreak at the thought of hurting Rose. He tried to fix things, yet she just needed her space. When they met Sarah Jane, he wondered if she would forgive him.

"Will you just leave me behind?" Rose asked after leaving the chip shop. "I mean you already tried once, so I shouldn't be surprised."

"I wouldn't leave you, Rose. You are different." The Doctor spoke with severity as he looked at Rose.

"Why, Doctor? Just because of some black tallies?" She questioned before they were interrupted.

He wondered what Sarah Jane said to her. When he walked in on them, she was finally laughing. She looked at him with love instead of hurt. He felt his heart leap in hope as they continued. That night Rose found in in the console room.

"Doctor, I'm sorry." She spoked as she wrapped her arms around him. He felt himself wrap around her with a smile.

"It was my fault, Rose. I shouldn't have done that to you." He spoke honestly as he held her.

"Sarah Jane told me how excited you were about me. I shouldn't have doubted you, Doctor." Rose kissed him with longing and love.

They were happy. When Mickey left, he held her. He promised to never let her go until he did. When she came back to him, she claimed she chose him a long time ago. He felt himself wanting to scream at how unfair it was. She shouldn't need to choose. If he was a better man, he would have sent her back against. In the end it didn't matter since she ended there anyways.

He touched the wall in pain as he let tears fall. He found his way to say goodbye even if he had to burn a sun.

"I didn't gain a tally, Doctor." She spoke without judgement, just observation. He shook his head.

"I didn't either. I'm assuming it only works when are in the same dimension just like before I met you." The Doctor felt his eyes well up again as she cried.

"Doctor, I love you." She cried. His heart broke again. He knew time was running out. He just wanted to tell her one last time.

"Rose Tyler, I-"

He was too late.


End file.
